totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Mamma mia, co się stało, to się nie odstanie
Total Drama: Show Never Dies - Odcinek 6 Informacje: *Wyzwanie prowadzi Temple. *W jury odcinka są: Anne, Temple oraz Sophie. *Data startu: 18:00 , 26.07.2019 *Przed wyzwaniem wybieranie numerów (: *Wybieranie numerów (od 1 do 15 dostępnych): Od czwartku godziny 15. Najpierw wybierają Abby oraz Brian (możecie się dogadać), dopiero potem wybiera reszta. Wybrany numer nie może się powtórzyć. Będziecie mieć czas na wybór do piątku 18. Jak nie wybierzecie do tego czasu to randomowo pójdzie (: A i każdy wybiera tylko jeden numerek. Statek: Strefa Luksusowa: Pokój Lukaninho: ... Pokój Temple: ... Pokój Sophie: ... Pokój Anne: ... Zamknięty pokój: ... Pokój Briana: Wymęczony po ostatnim dniu wypoczywał dzisiejszą noc w luksusowym apartamencie. Nie odstępował on standardom od poprzednich kabin w których się znalazł. Duże wygodne łóżko z miękką w dotyku pościelą i poduszkami. Niewielka szafeczka nocna z biletem upoważniającym do wejścia do stref Vipów jako przywilej zwycięzców. Toaletka z lusterkiem i co najważniejsze rozsuwana szafa z masą ubrań. Spało mu się wyjątkowo wygodnie. Po krótkim rozciągnięciu swoich dłoni odsunął kołdrę i wyjrzał przez bulaj. Brian: '''Znowu na pokładzie statku? ''Trochę tęsknił za samolotem. Podróż nim bardzo mu się spodobała pomimo tych okoliczności. Nie towarzyszyło mu nieprzyjemne uczucie, że znajduje się w brudnej zupie wypchanej plastikiem, odchodami ryb i innych stworzeń morskich czy ścieków. '' '''Brian: Co by tutaj dzisiaj porobić? Znowu się rozciągnął. Wcisnął się w kapcie, podszedł do szafy rozpoczynając swój przegląd ubrań. Wyjątkowo mógł być wybredny. '' '''Brian:' Błueh... Ciągle ten niesmak. Przetrząsnął głową na boki. Nie mógł jednak zapomnieć tego wszystkiego co zrobił wczoraj. z początku wystraszony a na końcu zbyt wczuł się w rolę. Poprzedniego zadania dowiedział się więcej o kulturze Japońskiej i Polskiej więcej niż o pozostałych z którymi miał styczność. Może stałym elementem jego życia nie będą, ale to zawsze miłe wspomnienie. Dodatkowo umocnił się w jednym przekonaniu - żadnych dzieci nigdy w jakikolwiek sposób. Brian: 'W porządku! ''Wygrzebał w końcu najodpowiedniejsze ubranie. Tradycyjnie skierował się od razu w stronę łazienki. Pokój Abby: ... Pokój Kate: ... Stołówka: ... Basen: Na basen wkroczył w swoich ulubionych klapeczkach KUBOTA Janusz. Miał w ręcę VIPA i szukał parawanu. Ze względu na jego dobry humor oraz unoszący się ponownie uwielbiany zapach chloru zdecydował się skierować prosto na basen. Nie przyniósł ze sobą nic poza ubraniem, skorzystał więc z szatni w której znalazł wolny ręcznik oraz kąpielówki idealnie w jego rozmiarze. Nie wziąłby ich gdyby nie okazałyby się nowe. Wziął również szampon z płynem do mycia ciała. Dokładnie wymył się pod prysznicem przed wskoczeniem do basenu. Odświeżony musnął włosami. 'Brian: '''Na bombę! Zadowolony przyjął pozycję startową biorąc rozbieg i wskoczył w ten sam sposób jak krzyknął - na bombę do basenu robiąc całkiem ładny i wysoki rozprysk. '''Brian: '''Tego mi były trzeba. ''Leżał na powierzchni delikatnie poruszając rękami. 'Brian: '''Gdyby tylko ocean tak mógł pachnieć świat stałby się od razu piękniejszy. ''Spoglądał się w niebo dryfując sobie swobodnie pośrodku basenu. <'''Brian: *Będąc aktualnie w kąpielówkach złożył ręce z obrażonym wyrazem twarzy* Cóż nieco takich przyjemności jest zawsze miłe. Po ostatnim występie nie jestem pewny i niepewny wielu spraw. Na pewno fajnie jednak będzie być memem przez tydzień, może dwa. No cóż ale właśnie po to chyba siedzę w pokoju zwierzeń. By się wam nieco wypłakać co nie? *Spojrzał w stronę kamerki z nieco poważniejszą już miną* Więc cóż za ironia. Kiedy wydawało mi się, że z kimś zacząłem się dogadywać to ta osoba sobie nie poradziła. *Nerwowo tupał nogą* No dobra Margeritte mnie przyprawiała o niezręczne reakcje, kiedy ja wolę być tym speszonym. Jeszcze ta motywacyjna rozmowa. Trzeba jednak liczyć siły na zamiary i takie słówka spowodowały tak jak jest. Liczyłem na starcie gigantów modowych. *Westchnął* O właśnie! Pewnie to was ciekawi. Czy jest mi z tego powodu przykro? Że nominowałem Benjiego? *Wyglądał na zamyślonego. Wybuchł jednak śmiechem* Niezbyt. Nie miałem okazji rozmawiać, jednak ludzie z jego twarzyczką byli tymi co doprowadzali do znęcania się nade mną. O ile słowa nie przebiją mojego serca, to już ciosy tak. Brzmi to pewnie bardzo egoistycznie i nieobiektywnie. Jednak jak już pewnie wspomniałem. *Zrobiło mu się nieco niedobrze* Za bardzo poetycko i dziwnie niesmacznie to zabrzmiało. To show to szansa na spełnienie marzeń, jednak pozostaję w sferze rzeczywistości. Człowiek z marzeniami kończy pełen rozczarowań. Co do rozczarowań to przyznam się, że po pogromczyni... Suezi? Spodziewałem się po prostu czegoś więcej. No generalnie poza tą jedną wpadką w postaci Margeritte mój harem okazał się nieco lepszy. *Odparł z dumą* Wybaczcie Abby i Kate jeśli to usłyszycie. *Nieco się zarumienił* Eh... że też nie mogli dać materiałów z rodzinnych stron tylko pewnie Jurgity. Na cholerę mi ta terminologia się przyda. *westchnął rozczarowująca po raz kolejny* Nie trudno się domyślić komu bardziej kibicuję. No i moja "próba" wytrzymania wśród samych kobiet będzie praktycznie kompletna. Jest niby Janusz czy Lukaninho ale z nimi nie będę współpracował w jakikolwiek sposób czy rywalizował w czasie zadań. czy o czymś jeszcze nie wspomniałem... *Znowu się zamyślił* Tak. Nigdy. PRZENIGDY! Nie spłodzę, zaadoptuje czy nawet zaopiekuję się żadnym dzieckiem. Perspektywa ciągłego sprzątania po nich choć kusząca nie zdecydowanie przegrywa z moją cierpliwością do ich przebrzydłej natury, przez którą mogą robić co im żywnie się podoba. Pewnie po ostatniej piosence te "madki" złożyły skargi istnieje duża... *Poczuł nagle spływający pot* duża... *Zaczął się delikatnie trząść* Igor był z tych stron nie mylę się? *Zrobił się nieco blady. Powolnym krokiem opuścił pokój zwierzeń*> W pierwszej chwili nie zauważył krążącego Janusza. Nie wiedział zbytnio jak ma się przywitać. Przekręcił się, wyprostował jak igła ciągle podpływając do płycizny, gdzie mógł stanąć i zaczął machać ręką. Brian: '''Dobry panie Januszu! ''Janusz przewrócił oczami, podchodząc bliżej basenu. '' '''Janusz: Jaki tam Panie! Po prostu Janusz, ewentualnie John. *powiedział pusząc się* Wspaniały i kreatywny występ! *powiedział z powagą* Przysiadł sobie przy zejściu z basenu i zamoczył nogi w wodzie, pozbywając się wcześniej oczywiście świętych klapek. Janusz: Trochę słabe było tak najeżdżanie na Grażkę bez powodu... No, ale wiesz, może to była Grażka somsiada. Kreatywności macie więcej niż żem się spodziewoł. Brian: '''Dziękuję *Powiedział nieco niepewnie* Nie mam pojęcia w sumie co mnie naszło. Chyba typowa aktorska sodówka. ''Odparł po czym podszedł i oparł się o ściankę. '' '''Brian: No powiem, że w ostatniej chwili zmieniłem. Na początku zamiast Grażynki miała być Halinka. *Zaśmiał się* Raczej nie zrobiłem wielkiego faux pas. Janusz: Znajomość naszej kultury wyszła Ci co najmniej bardzo dobrze. Zaczyna mnie zastanawiać, czy aby nie masz może polskich korzeni? Ta perfekcja i każdy detal.. Ah, poczułem się w jak rodzimym kraju. *mruknął nostalgicznym tonem* Jeszcze miesiąc temu to kurła była. Janusz machnął dłonią obojętnie. '' '''Janusz': A tam, Grażyna czy Halyna to jeden pierun. Obie przeważnie się użerają. Nie był to jakiś wielki błąd. Nawet zbytnio się tym nie przejmowałem. Brian: Ta. Bez znaczenia narów i wszystko, kobiety i faceci tacy sami. *Znowu się zaśmiał* Niestety rozczaruję. Mam imię i nazwisko po dziadku więc korzeni polskich nie mam. O` w nazwisku mam po dziadku jako jego wnuk. Trochę mnie oszczędzili. Brian Brian brzmiałoby całkiem niepoważnie. Odparł z niewielką nostalgią. Niestety jego dziadkowie już dawno opuścili świat, jednak szybko się pozbierał. '' '''Brian: '''Was nie braknie na wyspach. Wasze "kurwa" tak mnie kiedyś za młodu wystraszyło jak wracałem, że przez trzy dni do szkoły wyjść nie chciałem. '''Janusz': No cóż. Złodzieje przeważnie z kraju uciekają by ich sprawiedliwość nie dopadła. Tak to już bywa, kurła. A Ty uczciwy człowieku ciężko pracuj, by co 20 lat kupić nowego Passata. Eh, trudne to życie. *mruknął* Słuchał opowieści Briana o jego przeszłości. Janusz: Masz oryginalny zbieg imienia i nazwiska. Zawsze możesz mieć od strony babci/prababci. Nieważne, wspaniale jest poznać człowieka, który tak mądrze się wypowiada. *zaśmiał się* Opowiedziałbyś o tamtej historii za młodu? *zapytał nie kryjąc zainteresowania* Brian: Nie mam zbyt dużo dobrych wspomnień, ale jasne. Było to krótko po rozpoczęciu kolejnego roku. Miałem ładną trasę od niej do domu. Wracałem zazwyczaj samotnie z Dom... Zatrzymał się na moment. Poczuł nagle zdenerwowanie i nieco się zarumienił. Brian: Domowym zadaniem. Tak, to było zadanie. W każdym razie minąłem starszaki rozmawiające właśnie w innym języku. Ty był właśnie wasz polski. Nawet strojami za bardzo nie odstawali do tego co można było spotkać. Szedłem przestraszony mając wrażenie, ze mówią właśnie coś żle. Zdarzało się mi je usłyszeć wcześniej i zdałem sobie sprawę co znaczy. Wtedy nieoczekiwanie zaczęli za mną iść. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało. Jak nigdy w życiu zacząłem biec, wywalając się kilka razy myśląc że chcą się na kimś wyżyć. Westchnął i zanurzył się na moment by się nieco schłodzić. Nie lubił opowiadać o sobie poza tym słońce dawało się mu trochę we znaki. Brian: Bardzo źle znosiłem przemoc. Do tej pory widok mnie przeraża, ale wtedy właśnie bałem się jak nigdy. Nie przepadałem za obcokrajowcami, ale moi Irlandzcy koledzy nie wydawali się lepsi. Nie ma więc dla mnie różnicy bo niektóre zasady pozostają te same i od to zależy od nas ludzi. Cóż ale zawsze w przesądach i plotkach było ziarnko prawdy więc kto tam wie. Widział, że był nieco znudzony oraz ciągle szukał czegoś. Nie chciał mu w tym przeszkadzać. Woda poza tym robiła swoje. Skóra za bardzo się pomarszczyła. Dość kąpieli na dzisiaj, poza tym jest o wiele więcej ciekawych miejsc. '' Pole mini-golfowe: ''Temple przyszła tutaj by znowu poćwiczyć swoje umiejętności w golfie. '' '''Temple:' Jak ona mówiła... zapomniałam. :( Stoi nieruchomo z kijem do golfa w ręce. Minęło parę minut i tuż za nią na polu pojawił się prowadzący. Leniwym krokiem stanął tuż za dziewczyną. Lukaninho: No witam *powiedział ciepłym tonem* A co to, ktoś tu ćwiczy do kariery golfowe? *zapytał z uśmiechem* Sam czasami grywał ze znajomymi, traktował to jedynie jako hobby. Zaintrygowała go dziewczyna przyglądając się jej jak stała z kijem. Temple podskoczyła. Temple: '''Nie strasz mnie tak. :<''' Dziewczyna spojrzała na kij i próbowała przypomnieć jak w to zagrać. Temple: '''Wszystko zapomniałam. Nawet jak ta blondynka miała na imię. '''Lukaninho: Nie mam zamiaru Cię straszyć. *wyszczerzył zęby, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu* Ale za tą kuchnię, wyszedł mały rewanż. (please) Jaka blondynka? *zapytał dość niepewnie* Niezbyt kojarzył blondynki z tego programu, a przynajmniej żadna mu się nie rzuciła w oczy. Lukaninho: Ugnij kolana, ustaw odpowiednio stopy i trochę przechyl swoją pozycję. Trzymaj prosto kij i powinno pójść. *spróbował jej dość prosto doradzić, widząc jak dziewczyna była pogubiona* Temple: 'Mhm, kumam. ''Zrobiła tak jak kazał jej piłkarz i zdołała trafić w piłkę. 'Temple: '''Yey. ''Zaklaskała zadowolona. Host również klasnął w dłonie. '''Lukaninho: Widzisz, wcale to nie jest takie trudne. *odparł dumny z dziewczyny* Usiadł sobie na pobliskim fotelu i obserwował poczynania Temple. Lukaninho: Poza fotografią masz również inne talenty, jestem pod wrażeniem *dodał z uznaniem* Temple: 'Dzięki. Panie nowy prowadzący. ''Zamachnęła się jeszcze raz, trafiając w kolejną piłkę. '''Lukaninho: Akurat teraz to ty dostajesz swoje parę minut w programie. *wyszczerzył się* Piłkarz miał trochę spokoju i bezczynnie szlajał się po pokładzie statku. Kto wymyślał takie ustalenia w programie. '' '''Lukaninho': Zobaczymy czy nowa pani prowadzą da sobie radę. Cały świat będzie na ciebie spoglądał *zaśmiał się* Temple: 'Może i w tym będę mieć "talent". ''Specjalnie zazanczyła ostatnie słowo. Kto wie co naprawdę miała na myśli. '''Lukaninho: Kto wie. Talent to bardzo dobre słowo, przeważnie trafia w sedno. Uśmiechnął się zamyślony, kierując się do pobliskiego mini-baru przy golfie. '' '''Lukaninho': Chcesz jakiś sok do picia? Poprosił o nalanie sobie lemoniady i przyglądał jak dziewczyna bawiła się piłeczkami. '' '''Temple: '''Chętnie, te wymachy są męczące. ''Podeszła do baru. Odłożyła wcześniej kij. Na dziewczynę oczekiwał już sok pomarańczowy. Lukaninho: Mam nadzieję, że pomarańcze Ci nie przeszkadzają. *powiedział trzymając w dłoni swoją szklankę* Roglądał ''się po morzu. '''Lukaninho': Lepsze są statki od samolotu... Dobrze, gdyby tak do samego końca był już statek. Temple: '''Napewno bezpieczniejsze. Co do prowadzenia programu, to wszystko prawie gotowe. Lepiej przygotować się prędzej. '''Lukaninho: Oczywiście, że tak. Chociaż powiem szczerze, że wszystko będzie gotowe przez producentów. Powiedział nieco zmartwiony. Nie sądził, że robota hosta wiąże się również z przygotowywaniem wyzwań, jak i ich wymyślaniem. Zamyślił sie na moment nad siódmym odcinkiem, ale zmartwiony tylko pokiwał głową sam do siebie. Lukaninho: Nie wiem jak można ludzi tyle trzymać w przestworzach. Tutaj jest idealne miejsce, mamy wszystko. Można się opalić *puścił jej oczko i delikatnie szturchnął* Temple: 'Promienie słoneczne, aż za dużo ich czeka na tej drodze. ''Założyła okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które były obok. 'Temple: '''Wolisz być tu czy w Szwacjarii ? ''Spytała zastanwiająco. '''Lukaninho: Oh, no tak. Przecież światło Cię zje *zaśmiał się* Zdecydowanie wolę Szwajcarię. Tu jednak mam całkiem ciekawe towarzystwo. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* To nie narzekam. Temple: 'Z jednej strony to mój kraj, jednak z drugiej... nie ładnie. ''Pokazała mu język na wieść, że woli Szwajcarię. '''Lukaninho: Mieliśmy dostęp tylko do hotelu i okolic. A było tam pięknie. Tyle mi wystarczy. Nie wnikam w waszą infrastrukturę. Temple: 'A ja wolę jak ty jesteś tutaj. :) Zwłaszcza, że teraz prawie same dziewczyny tutaj. ''Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, złośliwie. '''Lukaninho: O, jak miło. *uśmiechnął się zamyslony* Nie lubisz koleżanek? Aż takie są złe? *zapytał zaskoczony i zainteresowany jednocześnie odpowiedzia* Temple: '''Nie tyle nie lubię, co jakoś nikogo zbytnio tu nie poznałam. Chyba omijają mnie szerokim łukiem, skoro jestem w ekipie. '''Lukaninho: Zastanawiające. Chociaż ja w sumie rozmawiałem tylko z Melissą, a z ekipy z Anne. No tak jakoś dziwne te dziewczyny jednak... *odpał zamyslony* Temple: '''Anne, właśnie z nią miałam kontakt. W tym miejscu. '''Lukaninho: Jak wrażenia z rozmowy z nia? Temple: Pokazała mi tylko jak grac i tyle ? Próbowała się zastanowić czy coś jeszcze. Temple: 'Chyba nie jestem aż taka zła, prawda ? ''Stwierdziła nieco smutno. '''Lukaninho: O, to praktycznie kontakt zerowy. *zamyślił się na chwilę* Nie jesteś, przynajmniej reprezentujesz soba jakieś wartość, a nie lecisz na hajs. *przewrócił oczami* Temple: 'Tak w ogóle, to co się stało z Jurgitą ? ''Wzruszył ramionami. '''Lukaninho: W zasadzie wiem tyle, co Ty. Mam pewne przypuszczenia. Dziwny trafem zniknęła razem z eliminacją Rhysa. Z drugiej strony, było dużo skarg za łamanie praw człowieka czy coś. *wzruszył ramionami* Na pewno Ty byś sobie poradziła lepiej w roli hosta niż ona. Temple: 'Schlebiasz za bardzo. ''Zarumieniła się lekko. '''Temple: '''Ale okaże się od jutra, kapitanie. '''Lukaninho: Kapitan gdzieś dowodzi statkiem, ja tu tylko... *wziął po pobliską miotłe i zaczął zamiatać* ...sprzątam. *puścił jej oczko* Nie schlebiam, a stwierdzam fakty. Nie każdy tu jest kompetentny. Temple: '''Co sądzisz o tym, że tylko już jeden chłopak bierze udział w tym... czymś ? '''Lukaninho: Jestem rozczarowany nie mocą mojej płci i wewnetrzną walką między nią. Smutne. Ty pewnie szczycisz się zwycięstwami twoich sióstr płci? Temple: '''Poniekąd jestem zadowolona tego, ale z drugiej strony lepiej niech będzie jakaś równowaga mimo wszystko. '''Lukaninho: Fajniej jak jest równowaga. Swoją drogą, będziesz śledziła dzisiejsze losy dogrywki? O ile w ogóle wiesz o dogrywkach... Ups... Temple: '''Już jedną prowadziłam, a raczej miałam prowadzić i za dobrze się to nie skończyło. Ale nie, nic nie wiem. '''Lukaninho: Chodzi o powrót do programu w Szwajcarii. *mruknął* Temple: 'Nie do mojej wiedzy takie rzeczy, jeśli nie jestem głównym hostem. ''Popijała sobie drinka. '''Temple: '''Cisza i spokój w Szwajcarii z czasem staje się nudna i pragniesz, żeby coś się działo. '''Lukaninho: Aż za spokojnie. Chociaż to też kwestia tego, że mało zawodników tam było. W zasadzie tylko Igor. Czyli mówisz, że rutyna Ciebie nudzi? Temple: '''Owszem. I raczej większość ludzi tak ma. Tylko nieliczni nie pragną niczego innego i nie mają dość monotonii. '''Lukaninho: Stabilność i spokój też jest w cenie, sądzę że to kwestia charakteru. Ty jednak szukasz wrażeń, dobrze widzieć osobę otwartą na ruch. Sportowcy to lubią. Temple: '''Któż wie, może kiedyś przyjdzie czas i ja również zmienię zdanie na ten temat. Jak już będę mieć dość. '''Lukaninho: I rzucisz wszystko i wyjedziesz w bieszczady? *zaśmiał się* Temple: 'Szwajcaria. Pośród przyrody w jakiejś głuszy w górach ? ''W tym momencie zamknęła oczy wyobrażając sobie to. '''Temple: '''Ale, byle nie sama. '''Lukaninho: To nie jest kompletne wycieszenie, ale rozumiem o co. *pokazał okej* Na dzisiaj już pójde, z pewnością będzie jeszcze czas porozmawiać. Trzymaj się ciepło. Temple pomachała chłopakowi gdy odchodził, a sama po chwili poszła do swojego pokoju nieco przygotować się na jutro. Kuchnia: W kuchni zjawiła się głodna wróżka, która postanowiła zrobić sobie sałatkę z owoców. Po kilku minutach narobiła dookoła trochę bałaganu, ale nie wyglądała na przejętą z tego powodu. Po pobycie na basenie czas coś wrzucić na ząb. Przy wejściu prawie wywalił się o coś, ledwo chwytając się blatu. '' '''Brian:' Co do... Utrzymał się, podnosząc się do góry. Zauważył siedzącą w samotności wróżkę. Brian: Jak ty tutaj możesz siedzieć i cokolwiek jeść kiedy wszystko tak leży rozwalone!? Już był zły całą sytuacją. Po chwili dostrzegł kim ona była. Od razu ugryzł się w język by nie palnąć czegoś głupiego i rasistowskiego. Nie zrobił kroku bliżej w jej stronę, dodatkowo z tego powodu. Bał się, że jak dotknie to nie tylko przywali ale nie doczyści się po czarnym osadzie którym była okryta. To skóra oczywiście, ale już sobie wyrobił dziwne przeczucie. Brian: Sophie? Nie poznałem cię przy wejściu. Sophie obserwowała ze spokojem Briana zajadając przy tym sałatkę. Sophie: 'Och, nie zawracałam sobie tym głowy, ponieważ miałam przeczucie, że tutaj przyjdziesz i zapewne z chęcią posprzątasz. ''Uśmiechnęła się. 'Sophie: '''Szybko się uspokoiłeś, gdy zorientowałeś się, że to ja. Czyżbyś się czegoś bał? ''Zapytała nieco podejrzliwie, ale nadal lekko się uśmiechając. 'Brian: '''Jednej rzeczy, ale teraz doszła mi druga. ''Nerwowo spoglądał się w jej stronę. Nieco ślamazarnym krokiem przeszedł kawałek, kucnąl i zaczał zbierać opakowania. '''Brian: Może i trzeciej teraz... Pewnie znasz wszystko ale i tak to powiem. Naprawdę jesteś wróżką czy po prostu dobrze zgadujesz? Widziałem pokaz i faktycznie parę razy trafiłaś... ale... Przekręcił stanowczo głową. Brian: Jakby to powiedzieć. Ciężko uwierzyć, że to prawdziwa "magia". Nie bez powodu przypisują was do oszustów lub dobrych zagadywaczy. Cóż raczej trzymał się spraw przyziemnych mimo wszystko, nigdy nie wierzył w magię, legendy czy cokolwiek innego bo to jedynie urojenia. Sam zresztą ma je na co dzień. Trochę był też zły, że nie udało mu się dostać na jej pokaz. Nie chciał jednak się do tego przyznać. Sophie: 'Ależ oczywiście, że jestem prawdziwą wróżką! Nawet mnie nie porównuj do tych oszukujących dziwadeł, które biorą pieniądze od ludzi, udają przepowiadanie przyszłości i potem niszczą naszą reputację, bo się mylą! ''Przez moment wyglądała na oburzoną, ale szybko jej przeszło. 'Sophie: '''Oczywiście rozumiem, że nie każdy w to wierzy, ale szczerze mówiąc uwielbiam zadziwiać sceptyków! Poza tym przepowiadanie przyszłości nie jest moim jedynym talentem. Potrafię również kontaktować się ze zmarłymi oraz rzucać klątwy. *powiedziała z dumą* Wiesz dlaczego nie mam żadnych wrogów? Albo może powinnam powiedzieć, żyjących wrogów? ''Spojrzała na niego z podstępnym usmieszkiem. '''Brian: '''Klątwy mówisz? ''Zastanawiał się przez chwilę przy okazji wyrzucając śmieci. Może faktycznie przesadził z tym szybkim ocenianiem. '' '''Brian: '''Nie, nie, nie *przekręcił kilka razy głową* Nawet jeśli to nie mógłbym żyć bez wrogów rzucajacych we mnie mięsem. *zarumienił się, dobry humor mimo wszystko dopisywał* W sumie jeśli nie jesteś zajęta to może krótkie przepowiedzenie? Bo jednak to napaskudzenie w kuchni każdy by przewidział, że jak tutaj wejdę to posprzątam. Może coś o show? Jedna wydawała się być prawdziwa. ''Znowu się zamyślił przez chwilę. Nieco uspokojony po pierwszym wrażeniu podszedł nieco bliżej. '' '''Brian: Daj mi tylko chwilę. Sprzątanie, sprzątaniem ale nie uciągnę na głodnego. I jeśli nie masz nic przeciw. Odkręcił kran myjąc spokojnie ręce i wyciągnąl kilka rzeczy, by samemu przyrządzić sobie coś na ząb. Sophie: 'Hmm... ''Zamyśliła się na moment jednocześnie kończąc jedzenie swojej sałatki. 'Sophie: '''W sumie przydałaby się moja kryształowa kula albo karty, ale bez nich też sobie poradzę. Wystarczy, że się dobrze skupię. ''Pokiwała głową. 'Sophie: '''Czego chciałbyś się dowiedzieć? Zastanawiasz się, czy przeżyjesz do końca programu? A może podzielisz los Pana Krzaka? ''Zachichotała, gdy przypomniała sobie "eliminację" z pierwszego odcinka. 'Brian: '''Jest kurczak, surowy ale ma kości. I dziwnie pachnie... ''Z niechęcią go postawił na blat. '''Brian: Możesz wydłubać z nieko kości i z nich powróżyć. Chyba. Czytałem w niektórych książkach czy w serialu? Ale możesz z tym spróbować. Podsunął jej pod nos póświeżego kurczaka z nożem. On sam na pewno nie będzie się babrał w jego krojenie. Przysiadł się po drugiej stronie ze krakersami posmarowanymy dżemem i masłem orzechowym. Nie miał lepszego pomysłu co sobie zrobić. Przysiadł się po drugiej stronie zajadać się nimi zastanawiając się co właściwie chce wiedzieć. Brian: 'Na pewno nie zamierzam tutaj umierać. Szansa na to wzrosła przy zmianie prowadzącego. Bardziej mnie ciekawi ile jeszcze właśnie takich zmian będzie. I w sumie ogólnie przyszłość moją jeśli chodzi o program. O swoje życie się nie martwię. ''Odparł z zadumą zagryzając kolejne kawałki przekąski. Sophie spojrzała podejrzliwie na kurczaka. 'Sophie: '''Nie jestem jakąś brudaską, która próbowałaby wywróżyć coś ze śmierdzących kości. ''Zrzuciła kurczaka na podłogę, tak jakby wcale nie powiedziała, że nie jest brudasem. 'Sophie: '''Poradzimy sobie bez żadnych dodatkowych rzeczy. Wystarczy siła mojego genialnego umysłu. ^-^ ''Wstała i podeszła do Briana. 'Sophie: '''Nie martwisz się o swoje życie, tak? A skąd możesz mieć pewność, że wyeliminowani uczestnicy nie zostali zabici? Sam dobrze wiesz, że przynajmniej dwie osoby zginęły... ''Spojrzała mu w oczy oczekując odpowiedzi. 'Brian: '''Na logikę wiem jedynie o dwóch śmierciach, jednak ci uczestnicy byli aroganccy i w ogóle nie przestrzegali zasad show by być aktywnymi. Nie mam pojęcia jak bardzo zawinili, ale mi na pewno to nie grozi. ''Odpadł dumnie jakby był tego w stu procentach pewny. 'Brian: '''Doszedłem do etapu, gdzie mam realne szansę sięgnąć po finał. Mógłbym mówić jak im współczuję, jednak mogli mieć świadomość tego. Nie byłem też przy tym obecny więc nie czuję tego zagrożenia. A po odejściu Jurgity całkowicie czuję się bezpiecznie. ''Podsumował sobie wszystko co wiedział na głos nieco zaczynając wątpić w mistyczne moce wróżki. Ucieszyło go jednak jak zrzuciła kurczaka, będzie mógł posprzątać to wydające się wcześniej zbyt idealne miejsce. Był chociaż za to jej wdzięczny mimo że uniósł się wcześniej. 'Brian: '''Do takich przynajmniej dochodzę wniosków... Choć... *zamyślił się* Nie mam pojęcia co z Rhysem i Benjim. Nikt przynajmniej w trakcie show nie wspomniał, że coś im się stało więc spokojnie żyją dalej. Tak zakładam. ''Wyszczerzył się zadowolony z siebie. '''Brian: No i masz rację z tym kurczakiem. To coś bardziej dla szamana albo wiedżmy. Może ja tobie powróżę coś z jego kości. Bywałem przezywany "szaman". Dodał na koniec próbując zachować jednocześnie opanowanie z powodu zbyt bliskiego kontaktu z dziewczyną czując nieco presję na sobie. Musiał zachować czujność, by czasem jego instynkt znowu nie zadziałał i wysadził jej samoistnie lufę w twarz. Sophie: 'Jesteś bardzo pewny siebie... To właśnie często prowadzi ludzi do zguby... Poza tym Jurgita zawsze może do nas wrócić. Sama nawet mogłabym spróbować sprowadzić ją z powrotem... ''Uśmiechnęła się. 'Sophie: '''Cóż, w takim razie jak byś zareagował, gdybym ci powiedziała, że pozostali również zostali zabici, ale wy wszyscy myślicie, że tylko za karę można zginąć? ''Spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem. 'Sophie: '''Szaman, tak? Skoro nie wierzysz we wróżby, to niby jak sam miałbyś coś wywróżyć? Pokażę ci, jak to się robi! ''Przyłożyła nieco tłustą od kurczaka rękę do twarzy Briana, natomiast palce drugiej ręki przystawiła do swojego czoła. Zamknęła oczy. 'Sophie: '''Tylko się nie ruszaj, bo wszystko zepsujesz... Zaraz odczytam wszystkie twoje odczucia i myśli... ''Wzięła głęboki oddech i zamyśliła się na moment. Nie wiedząc jak ma zareagować ścisnął jedynie kciuki tak by wbijały mu się w środek dłoni zmuszając się w ten sposób od powstrzymania uderzenia. Stał naprzeciw niej i przyglądał się w trakcie jej seansu. '''Brian: Nazwałbym to bardziej łączeniem znanych mi faktów. To też by mnie nie zdziwiło. Bardziej co innego zaprząta mi myśli. Towarzyszyło mu nieprzyjemnie uczucie. Kątem oka zauważył jak tłuszcz spływa po policzku. Z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej wbijał kciuki próbując też złapać równomierny oddech. '' '''Brian:' Musisz być bardzo podobna do mnie. *zarumienił się* Prawie. ja wolę jak mnie obrażają czy bluzgają. Nie osądzam, tylko ostrzegam... długo pewnie nie pociągnę tak. Dodał na końcu próbując wytrzymać do momentu, kiedy przepowie mu jego "przyszłość". Sophie: 'Powinieneś się rozluźnić... Czuję jak bardzo jesteś teraz spięty. ''Mimo tego wcale nie śpieszyła się z zabraniem ręki z jego twarzy. 'Sophie: '''Okej... Skoro chcesz wiedzieć, to na pewno widzę cię w jednym z ostatnich odcinków, więc jeszcze trochę pożyjesz. Przynajmniej na razie. ''Oczywiście mogła mieć na myśli odcinek dla wyeliminowanych, ale tego Brian nie mógł już wiedzieć. c: 'Sophie: '''Co do prowadzących, to sam widziałeś, że ciągle się zmieniamy, prawda? ''Po chwili w końcu zabrała rękę z jego twarzy i przyjrzała mu się. 'Sophie: '''Nie do końca rozumiem, dlaczego lubisz, gdy jesteś obrażany, ale muszę przyznać, że rzeczywiście panuje wokół nas podobna aura. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zechcesz nauczyć się czegoś w sprawie wróżenia czy uprzykrzania komuś życia za pomocą różnych metod, to możesz się do mnie zgłosić. ''Uśmiechnęła się na myśl o uczeniu kogoś swojej "czarnej magii". '''Brian: '''Czyli więcej czasu przy basenie i w łazience. Brzmi świetnie! Na dodatek widzisz, że pożyję. *zarumienił się lekko* Ekipa co nie? Co chwila mam wrażenie, że ktoś dochodzi. W tym tempie będzie was więcej niż zawodników. Wasi pracodawny - producenci muszą być nieżle nadziani. ''Odparł nie do końca rozumiejąc. Czy ogarnięcie garstku ludzi, którzy jednak nie są w większości gówniarzami jest takie trudne? Zachował to jednak dla siebie. Skupiał sie bardziej na pozytywach, jakie mu przepowiedziała wróżka. Nie do końca było widać, jednak uśmiechał się z tego powodu. '' '''Brian: Brzmi kusząco ale czuję radość kiedy mnie właśnie tak traktują. To mój taki mały rytuał był. Popularny nie byłem, tylko tym odmieńcem. Zamiast być emo zamieniałem cały ten shit w pozytywne myślenie i tak mi już zostało. Może to przez naturę mojego narodu? Zarumienił się lekko uspokajając sie lekko. Ten test wśród kobiet wychodził mu na na razie dobrze. Nie dość, że sam wcześniej kogoś złapał to teraz był łapany i nie skończy sie pozwem sądowym. Czuł w tej chwili wielki sukces. 'Brian: '''Uczniem to nie wiem, mi najczęściej wystarcza obecność by ludzie czuli się skrępowani i niezręcznie. Poza tym jak pewnie zauważysz mam inne ścieżki w planach. Strefa wszystkich: Pokój dziewczyn: ''Melissa leżała na swoim łóżku wpatrując się w sufit. Nie zwracała uwagi na otoczenie. Nie zauważyła różnicy między znajdowaniem się w strefie dla wszystkich, a tej luksusowej. No cóż tutaj były wspólne pokoje, chociaż teraz nie zwracała na to uwagi. Nie spostrzegła też, że pomieszczenie przypominało pokoje, w których mieszkali obozowicze na różnych wyjazdach. Ciągle myślała o tym, co wydarzyło się w czasie dogrywki, wiedziała, że nie powinna marnować czasu na nadmierne przemyślenia, ale nie mogła przestać. Szczerze Hiszpanka nie spodziewała się, że wygra dogrywkę, zwłaszcza po usłyszeniu prezentacji Szweda, znała wiele języków, ale nie mogła pochwalić się znajomością staronorweskiego. Szwed zaimponował mu tą umiejętnością, nie miała jednak czasu z nim o tym pomówić, po szybkim ogłoszeniu wyników i dynamicznym zakończeniu dogrywki... ... Pokój chłopaków: ... Jadalnia: ... Łazienki: ... Biblioteka: ... Świetlica: ... Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki